1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to static gasket assemblies of the type used to form a seal at a joint where two members are clamped together and more particularly to such gaskets having features to limit the compression of the elastic seal elements.
2. Related Art
It is common in many applications to provide a static gasket to seal the joint between two members that are clamped together in order to provide a fluid-tight seal to media conveyed through openings between the members and through the gasket. It is common for such gaskets to have some type of rigid carrier frame onto which beads of rubber or other elastomeric materials are molded to provide an effective seal under compression.
In one known gasket assembly, the carrier frame is fabricated of plastic and has a thickness, particularly in the regions of the sealing beads, that is effective to limit the amount by which the elastomeric sealing beads can be compressed. At maximum compression, the mating surfaces of the clamped members confront corresponding stop surfaces on the plastic carrier frame thereby precluding further compression of the elastic sealing beads. While this arrangement is effective at controlling the compression of the elastic sealing beads, it requires that the plastic carrier body be sufficiently thick and strong so as to withstand the clamping loads without breaking.